subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Steele Plot
On the 22nd of July, 2011, Blake Steele suddenly shut down the Crypts in the Shadowglen Graveyard due to an unforeseeable explosion. The Digging |right]] After this mysterious message, Steele came out and announced that he had discovered a map that led to ruins of a Saheric temple. He opened up an Excavation Site in the Sacred Lands and allowed people to dig it out with him. For 4 days, users were able to dig for items at the excavation site. For a more detailed account of the digging, please see the Excavation Site. The Temple After the doors were opened, you could then access The Chamber of the temple. Steele was there to greet you with the next stage of the plot. He had found a large mural which he is certain hides a big secret. He was disappointed to find out that when he placed in an artifact that looked like the key, nothing happened. He then suggested to solve some puzzles that appeared to be present in the 9 rooms around the mural. He presents you with his journal in which he has scribble some notes about the rooms and the puzzles. You must complete each puzzle before being able to proceed onto the next one, for example you cannot move on to puzzle 4 if you have not completed puzzle 3. Due to its unstable nature, after room 4 was completed there was a minor cave in inside the temple. Users were required once again to dig out the mess to free the doors. Aside from the old digging items, there were more prizes available: * Delicate Artifact Necklace * Edible Sandworm * Mostly Restored Antique Vase * Old Arrow Head * Saheric Dates * Stone Sheep Goblet For a list of the old items, please see the Excavation Site. Room 1 Inside this room was a very large statue of a woman with six arms. At her base are three smaller statues, each holding their arms in different positions. Engraved on the book at the base of the statue are the words: Charity Knowledge Devotion Only the one who possesses all of these traits can reveal the secret of this chamber Upon closer inspection of the smaller statues you can see exactly what position their hands are in. With this clue and the one at the base of the statue you can guess that one who possesses all traits means all of the smaller statues combined in the big statue. You can click on the big statue to start the puzzle upon realising that the arms are moveable as well. This puzzle is fairly straight forward. You click on the arrows to move the arms into different positions. Once you think you have moved all 6 into the correct position simply click on the Submit button at the bottom of the screen. Once you have done that it will unlock the secret compartment under the statue. In this compartment you will see a Star Mosaic Tile which will then be credited into Steele's Journal for safe-keeping. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were one of the first 100) and two items: the Draped Figure Plushie and the Junior Archaeologist Tool Kit. Room 2 Inside this room there was a large stone table. Behind the stone table are two large archways that are covered in a metal mesh in a decorative pattern. There is also a large oval window with a moon decorating between the door arches. On top of the table was a tile sliding puzzle that when solved produced the Moon Mosaic Tile. For the answers on how to solve this puzzle, please see the Sliding Puzzle for a visual and text guide. Once you have completed this puzzle you will receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 100) and two items: the Steele Excavations Sticker and the Souvenir Tile. Room 3 Upon entering this room users were immediately challenged by six battle opponents. The beasts were set up to be beaten in a certain order which is different to each user. If you defeated the correct monster, it would then crumble, signifying that you got the correct order. If you defeated the incorrect monster next, they would reassemble and you would have to start again from the first monster. You must always defeat the monsters in the proper sequence or the puzzle will not work. The battle challengers are: * Stone Amphisbaena * Stone Winged Boar * Stone Cerberus * Stone Chimaera * Stone Griffin * Stone Winged Ram Once you have defeated all the monster, a tile will pop open to reveal the Lightning Mosaic Tile. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 150). This is the only room that did not have extra rewards as the battle opponents dropped special items. Room 4 Inside this room are three large Kora statues, each holding some sort of container with water. The statue in the middle has a stone book at its base with words engraved that reveal that the left and right pitchers should have equal weights in them. There is one jar that hold eights litres, one that holds 5 and the smallest that holds 3. For a visual solution to this puzzle, please see this image (credit to Jodie). #Pour the 8 Gallon Jug into the 3 Gallon Jug #Pour the 3 Gallon Jug into the 5 Gallon Jug #Pour the 8 Gallon Jug into the 3 Gallon Jug #Pour the 3 Gallon Jug into the 5 Gallon Jug (you should now have one gallon left in the 3 Gallon Jug) #Pour the 5 Gallon Jug into the 8 Gallon Jug #Pour the one gallon from the 3 Gallon Jug into the 5 Gallon Jug #Pour the 8 Gallon Jug into the 3 Gallon Jug #Pour the 3 Gallon Jug into the 5 Gallon Jug #You should now have four gallons on the left, and four gallons on the right. SUBMIT. Once you have finished this puzzle, the book will open to reveal a secret hiding place. Click on the tile to receive the Crystal Mosaic Tile. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 100) and two items: the Ancient Kora Plushie and Cold Water. Room 5 This room contains a large Aeanoid statue hanging from the ceiling. The aim is to cut off all the heads and all the roots, but there's a catch. The tablet underneath reveals the trick to the puzzle. it reads: One head gone, one head grows. One vine gone, two more to fight. Two vines gone, another head Two heads gone, nothing grows If you click on the sword lying in the sand you can start to chop the aeanoid down. Solution: # cut 1 vine (4 vines, 3 heads) # cut 2 vines (2 vines, 4 heads) # cut 2 heads (2 vines, 2 heads) # cut 1 vine (3 vines, 2 heads) # cut 1 vine (4 vines, 2 heads) # cut 2 vines (2 vines, 3 heads) # cut 2 vines (0 vines, 4 heads) # cut 2 heads (0 vines, 2 heads) # cut 2 heads (0 vines, 0 heads) Once you have finished this puzzle, the tablet will open to reveal a secret hiding place. Click on the tile to receive the Candle Mosaic Tile. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 100) and two items: the Artifact Sword and Steele Pickaxe Beanbag. Room 6 Inside this room you will be greeted by a large hanging stone board on the wall. Once you click on it, it will reveal a table with 4 hollow indents on one side followed by 4 small stones beside it. To solve this puzzle you must figure out what the color code is. It is different for each user. The small stones on the right indicate whether you have got any of the colored tiles in the correct or near correct position. If the stones stay the same gray then none of the tiles are correct. If they change to a yellow it means the tiles are correct but in the wrong position. If they change to a dark blue that means that you have the correct color in the correct place. Once you have finished the puzzle you can click on the leaf at the top of the board to receive the Grass Mosaic Tile. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 100) and two items: the Blake Steele Sticker and Stained Glass Marbles. Room 7 Upon entering this room you will find a large stone table in the center of the room. Once you click on the table you will find a large sliding tile puzzle. To solve this you simply slide the puzzle pieces around until you have them in the correct position the form a peacock. There is also no set rule to solving this puzzle as the pieces will be set out different for each user. There are, however, some guides as to how to solve this puzzle. Please see the Peacock Puzzle Solution for help with the puzzle. Once you have finished the puzzle click on the underside of the table to receive the Flower Mosaic Tile. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 100) and two items: the Remarkably Well-Preserved Hair Pins and Blake Steele Beanbag. Room 8 Inside this room there is a winding row of columns with nothing on them and 16 statues to place on them. Each of the statues have 4 different traits that can differentiate between them. They are the Headdress, Expression, Top and Bottom. What you have to complete in this puzzle is to get the statues with similar traits beside each other. The easiest way to do this is to group all the statues with one similar trait together, eg. all the smiling faces, neutral faces, sad faces and angry faces. After that it is simply rearranging them so that the ones switching between different traits have something in common with each other. Once you have finished the puzzle click the open pedestal to receive the Leaf Mosaic Tile. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 100) and two items: the Gender-Neutral Saheric Doll and Steele Excavations Temporary Tattoo. Room 9 This is the last room of the temple. It contains stairs leading up to a large pedestal in the center of the room with a large open stone book on top of it. This book contains a coded message written in Saheric Script. You need to decipher the script by typing in the appropriate letters that correspond to the Saheric letter. Once you have typed in your message click on the Read Aloud button to check your answer. If you get the message that nothing has happened you have typed in the incorrect words and need to check your answer. Once you have finished the puzzle click the open pedestal to receive the Sun Mosaic Tile. You will also receive the achievement (or 2 if you were on of the first 100) and two items: the Saheric Cipher and Scratched-Up Glasses. The Maze After you have completed all 9 puzzles and obtained all the mosaic tiles, go back to the Mural and places the tiles in the correct position. once you have done that, click on the black slot underneath the statues feet to open up a passage into a hidden maze behind the mural. Once inside the maze you had to navigate through the rooms to reach the center chamber. Inside this maze there are also hidden Battle Coliseum opponents. They are found at different locations: * Hidden Challengers Wave 1: Saherimos Scorpion and Vehnam, maze entrance * Hidden Challengers Wave 2: Scarab Swarm and Saherimos Manticore, Room 9, turn right * Hidden Challengers Wave 3: Saherimos Catoblepas and Skeletal Warrior, Room 42, turn center * Hidden Challengers Wave 4: Lady of the West Wind, Center Chamber * Hidden Challengers Wave 5: Lady of the Waters, Center Chamber * Hidden Challengers Wave 6: Satyr of the Wilds, Center Chamber For the solution to getting to the chamber, please see Saheric Temple Labyrinth. The Minotaur's Lair After you have reached the center chamber of the maze and the last wave of challengers has been revealed, you can continue down the stairs. Going down the stairs will lead you to the corridor of stars which in turn will take you to a dark room with a large minotaur statue which appears to be sleeping in the center of the room. If you click above the Minotaur's head you will find a small recess to place the Saheric Temple artifact which in turn will light up the whole room. Clicking on the Sundial in the room will reveal another puzzle. In this one you have to rotate the pieces so that the sundial reveals a Saheric word. Translated it reads "Awaken" which you type into the space provided after you have completed the puzzle and click on the "Translate" button. Doing so will lead to the minotaur waking up and getting a new challenger in the Battle Coliseum: the Saheric Temple Guardian. After the defeat of the minotaur guardian, Blake revealed another chamber filled with glowing crystals. The prizes were then made available for users. For a list, please see the Steele Plot Prizes page. Achievements * Arms Race - Be among the first 100 to solve the statue puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. * Up in Arms - Solve the statue puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. * Papa Was a Sliding Stone - ''Be among the first 100 to solve the sliding stone puzzle in the Saheric temple plot.'' * Get That Time Machine Ready, Blake - ''Solve the sliding stone chamber puzzle in the Saheric temple plot.'' * You Have Chosen... Wisely - Be among the first 150 to solve the stone guardian chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * I Have a Bad Feeling About This... - Solve the stone guardian chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * Don't Drink the Water - Be among the first 100 to solve the weighted pitcher chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * Probably Could Have Just Poured The Water Out - Solve the weighted pitcher chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * Quit While You're Ahead - Be among the first 100 to solve the Aeanoid of Ignorance chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * Five Heads Are Better Than None - Solve the Aeanoid of Ignorance chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * Divine Intervention - Be among the first 100 to solve the Divine Disks chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * To Err is Human - Solve the Divine Disks chamber in the Saheric temple plot. * Cha Cha Real Smooth - Be among the first 100 to solve the mystic square puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. * An Eye For Beauty - Solve the mystic square puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. * Game, Set, Match - Be among the first 100 to solve the stone figures puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. * Go Figure - Solve the stone figures puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. * Did You Use a Decoder Ring? - Be among the first 100 to solve the Saheric cipher in the Saheric temple plot. * I Didn't Know You Spoke Saheric! - Solve the Saheric cipher in the Saheric temple plot. * Filling in the Blanks - Put the mural together in the Saheric temple plot. * A Maze-ure of Excellence - Be among the first 100 to make it through the labyrinth in the Saheric temple plot. * Great Sense of Direction - Make it through the labyrinth in the Saheric temple plot. * Sunny Disposition Solve - the sundial puzzle in the Saheric Temple plot. * I Think I Left a Mark? - Deal any amount of damage against the Saheric Temple Guardian (this achievement will be awarded retroactively after the battle). '' * '''Saheric Skirmisher' - Defend Saherimos by having the done the following * Crumbled, Like A Cookie - Land the killing blow against the Saheric Temple Guardian! External Links * Steele Excavations Forum * Plot Guide * Points Tally Category:Events Category:Plots Category:Sacred Lands